


Home is the Hero

by Kalypso



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso/pseuds/Kalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey Smith has saved the (alternate) world from the Cybermen. But there's bad news for him back in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is the Hero

**Author's Note:**

> If this bothers you, you're free to assume it was a nightmare that jogged Mickey's memory just before he and Jake got to the Channel after _The Age of Steel_.

"Bye Mickey."

"Bye." 

He was jumping down from the van when Jake leaned across, already revving up. "Ricky'd have been proud..." Then the van swung away down the street.

Mickey rang the door bell.

What would he say to his Gran - Ricky's Gran? 

"Ricky died - real heroic, like. I'm Mickey, I'm your grandson too, sorta... I'm gonna take care of you." 

No, better go on pretending to be Ricky.

She wasn't answering. He found the key behind the loose brick, unlocked the door and pushed it ajar. Something was blocking it. He pushed again, then froze.

Quietly, he pulled the door shut. He knew what lay behind it; didn't want to see it again yet. Soon, he'd have to sort it. Get her a proper funeral, like she - like his Gran had had, last time. 

How long had she been lying there? While he was liberating Paris... Prague... Alexandria... or just last week, when they were driving home?

He pressed his head against the door and groaned. Couldn't blame Ricky; he never knew about her tripping on the torn stair carpet. Mickey knew, but he'd been too busy saving the world to fix it. Mickey the Idiot.


End file.
